That was a pretty good Patronus
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Te rodean tus estudiantes, algunos te ven curiosos, preguntándose qué haces del lado de una de las casas, cuándo, técnicamente, siendo un profesor, debes ser imparcial.Drabble


Disclaimer:Todo de J.K, excepto trama, que es mía ;)

Es en respuesta-o intento de respuesta- para el reto que hizo Dark Rachel en la Weird sisters :) Está ambientado en el tercer libro, el partido de Ravenclaw/Gryffindor. (Sip, cuándo Harry descubrió la existencia de Cho xD)

* * *

Volaba a una velocidad impresionante, circulando por el aire de una forma única, cómo si ése fuese su lugar, su elemento.

Cuando lo ves a él en plena acción, a su pequeño hijo, sientes la impresión de que has retrocedido varios años y aún sigues en Hogwarts, en tus años de alumno, para ser más precisos.

Estás en las gradas de Gryffindor (no has querido colarte en la de los profesores) cómo cuando eras un adolescente e ibas- junto a Sirius y Peter- a apoyar a James, los tres enarbolando una bandera roñosa- de la suerte, según el joven Potter-, cubiertos con escarapelas(rojas y doradas, por supuesto) y gritando cómo si se les fuera la vida en ello.

Te rodean tus estudiantes, algunos te ven curiosos, preguntándose qué haces del lado de una de las casas, cuándo, técnicamente, siendo un profesor, debes ser imparcial. No puedes evitarlo, porque eres un Gryffindor, y un león es león siempre. Has tomado algunas precauciones, la escarapela roja y dorada está ligeramente oculta por tu capa y te contienes de gritar "Harry atrapa esa snitch".

Todo está yendo bien, no hay rastro de esos seres encapuchados y putrefactos en la cancha, parece que no aparecerán, la furia de Dumbledore logró aplacarlos.

Ves cómo la vista de muchos se dirige hacia Harry por segunda vez, quién, gracias a Cho Chang, ha perdido la snitch. Oyes a Oliver Wood, ése muchacho que te recuerda tanto a James por su amor hacia el Quidditch, gritándole que _"Éste no es momento para comportarte como un caballero, si es necesario tirala de la escoba"_

Observas cómo-unos minutos después- el joven buscador ascendió rápidamente, siete metros por encima del nivel de juego, para luego descender en una vertiginosa picada. Sonríes al comprender el plan del hijo de Lily, engañar a su contrincante, la cuál estaba decidida a marcarlo antes que buscar por sus propios medios la pelotita dorada.

El muchacho volvió a ascender, veloz cómo un rayo. Tras unos breves segundos se dirigió cómo una bala hacia el extremo de Ravenclaw, dónde, por unos breves instantes, te pareció ver un destello dorado. La muchacha de rasgos orientales le sigue unos metros por debajo, ambos peleando por conseguir la snitch, por darles la victoria a su equipo, a su casa.

Cho se sonríe y señala hacia abajo, tú y prácticamente el resto del público, dirige su vista hacia allí y observa a tres "dementores" sobre el campo, todos orientando sus miradas hacia "El niño que vivió". Él, sin embargo, no se asusta, extrae su varita del traje y, sin demasiados miramientos, dirige su patronus hacia los oscuros seres.

Lo que ves no puedes creerlo, sientes que tus sentidos te están engañando, Cornamenta no puede estar allí, representado en una masa blanca y plateada, embistiendo unos seres malignos.

En cuestión de minutos, o segundos- aún no lo sabes muy bien- Harry atrapa la snitch. No te das cuenta de ésto hasta que Madam Hooch suena el silbato, sacándote del shock de ver a Cornamenta galopando nuevamente, en realidad, volando de nuevo en el campo de Quidditch .

Bajas las gradas sonriente, con una sonrisa nostálgica, añorando recuerdos del pasado.

Harry está en el aire, en el medio de un abrazo grupal, siendo achuchado por todos los miembros de su equipo.

Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo, toma el brazo de tu casi ahijado (porque para ti es tu ahijado) y lo sube en señal de irrefutable victoria, exclamando un entusiasta "Sí" al aire. Sonríes al pensar que eso es exactamente lo que habría echo Sirius con James hace quince años atrás.

Recuerdas anhelante los grandes festejos que realizaban en al sala común, fiestas en que tú y los otros tres eran los que procuraban la comida, aunque Sirius particularmente se encargaba de la bebida, es decir, del alcohol.

Rememoras los coscorrones que le dabas a Cornamenta y las palmadas en la espalda que le otorgaba Peter a modo de felicitación.

Logras hacerte un hueco entre la multitud, lo suficientemente grande como para acercártele y susurrarle al oído que: " Ese ha sido un patronus bastante bueno"

* * *

No es la gran cosa, no es demasiado bueno, pero es lo que hay.

Muchas gracias por leerlo :)

Tomatazos, partes de Nimbus 2.000 rotas que quieran darme y ...¿Por qué no? Una bludger. Con el _GO_ :)


End file.
